


Peace

by PIZZA564738



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Deserves Better (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Heaven, M/M, Short One Shot, the ending was amazing, where was Eileen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIZZA564738/pseuds/PIZZA564738
Summary: The supernatural finale was amazing, but lets change a few things to make it perfect. This is just a basic summary of what I would have wanted to happen. Not very developed of course.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Peace

"Jack did all of this?" Dean says.

"He had a little help" Says a familiar gruff voice from behind help.

Turning away from Bobby, Dean's eyes widened at the familar figure in a old dusty trench coat. "Cas?" He asks in a hesitant voice. 

The two stare at each other for a moment before Dean closes the gap between the two and hugs the man in front of him. Tears prick at his eyes as the somber yet happy beat picks up in the back ground

Bobby gives the same speech about Dean being able to do what he wants now. Dean looks at Cas, but Cas not knowing or even not believing he is worthy of Dean's love gestures to the impala which has just appeared.

Dean shakes his head, "What I want is right here." The two kiss.

Carry on my way ward son begins to play as Dean enters the impala but this time with Castiel in the shotgun. The same scenes play out yet Cas is with Dean and this time Eileen is shown to be Sam's wife.

Dean stops at the bridge and Cas and him look at each other. Cas gives a small smile and a nod before Dean gets out of his car in wait. 

Dean looks out onto the landscape in front of him before Sam appears behind him. The two hug and begin to look out on the water together. As the camera pulls away, Castiel joins Dean's side and Eileen joins Sams. 

The credits are played and its done.

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I really loved the finale of the show. Even if I wanted to see Cas, I am still really satisfied and depressed with the ending. Which was a total shocker since after Dean died, I was resigned and giving up hope, but I am pleasantly surprised.


End file.
